Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 1
This Is Issue 1 of Beside The Dying Fire Issue 1 Today’s my last day of school, I can’t be more excited for it, the day I let go of school till college, and get to fucking enjoy my summer. Sorry I guess I need to introduce myself, the name’s Ken Myers, I live with my Brother Logan Myers, and my Sister Diana Myers, my parents died in a car accident about a year ago. I have a girlfriend, her name’s Karen Page, she is really beautiful. And I got an awesome best friend Felix Cald, me and that kid have been friends since kindergarten, can you believe that since then, and he has been with me through thick and thin. And today we finally graduate high school, which hasn’t been as I thought it would be. Right now I’m walking down the street, not really in a hurry to get to school, I’ll be there on time. I pass by Karen’s house, I knock on her door, I always pick her up by the way to school. She comes out the door, looking as lovely as ever. I grab her hand and we start walking down the sidewalk, to school again. Then I see a man sitting on a bench, clutching his right hand, and I can see blood pouring out of it. I let go of Karen’s hand and rush to the man. “Sir are you okay” I ask him. “Yes, just get on your way” He says, his facing looking stubborn. “Sir your arm is severely bleeding you need to go to the hospital” I tell him. “I don’t give a shit, now get the fuck out of here” he gets up and starts walking away, clutching his hand “Fucking kid telling me what to do, you don’t tell John what to fucking do” he says. “Man, old people these days, can’t take some help huh Karen” I say, nudging Karen a little. “Whatever you say Ken, let’s just get to school already” she checks her watch “Shit hurry up, we only got five minutes left to get to school before we’re late” She says. We start running down the sidewalk, I can’t be late, not on the last day, today has to be perfect, it’s my last day of high school. We finally reach the school, I put my hands on my knees and take a quick breathe. “Two minutes left Ken, let’s get to homeroom” Karen says. I get up and walk with her to homeroom. We enter homeroom, I nod to our teacher Sohti, saying hello basically. I sit down next to Felix, and Karen start’s blathering on to Amy, her bestie as she says, Amy’s a nice girl, but she can be a little crazy sometimes let me tell you. Then our other friend’s James and Micheal take a seat closer to me and Felix. James has been my friend since I started high school here, smart kid, and Micheal has been my friend since last year, he was being bullied in a hallway, and I was able to get him away from the bullies, then took him to the councilor and got the kids suspended. “So, have done it with Karen yet” James asks me, he’s always interested to see if any of us have gotten any, because he says that he supposedly lost his virginity at ninth grade, but I call bullshit right there. “What do you think” I tell him, giving a little smile. “Ken you’re the man” James says, then high fives me. “So, what do you guys plan to do over the summer” Micheal asks. “I don’t know, probably take my little brother to Disney land as usual, those little kids really love that Disney land, my little brother goes all fan girl if he meets Mickey Mouse” Felix says. “Sounds not fun, you probably get a kick from those rides don’t you” I say. The PA system turns on and we just keep talking so we don’t notice it, then our teacher, David Sohti, I’d say my favorite teacher of all, apparently he used to be a cop, then he got shot in the leg, and he quit the force, then after a while he decided to help the public again so he became a teacher. Well anyways he cleared his throat and said “Kids, quiet, the principal is speaking”. We all turn towards the P.A. system and listen “Due to recent news and events the school has gone into red alert lockdown, there are lethal threats outside of the school, no student is allowed to leave the building, now if all teachers could turn off their class TV’s to channel 32 we shall let the news cast take over” The principal says. Sohti turns on the TV and flicks to channel 32, we all stay quiet as we hear the news, we can hear the news reporter say “A deadly virus has spread across the nation, people are rising from the dead, and roaming the earth, infected have a craving for human flesh, the virus is spread via bite or scratch to any human, if you suspect you or a loved one have been infected by the virus please report to any local medical facility, scientists are fast at work to find a cure, so please in the meanwhile board up your homes and stay in there, do not be alone, that could be the most dangerous moment, oh, I’ve just gotten a report from my boss that we are going off the air, I am Kevin Williams for Fox News signing off, good luck and god bless you America” The reporter says. We all just sit there, looking shocked at the news we just heard, the living dead have risen, and are out for human flesh, the only things that breaks the silence is Sohti says “What, the, fuck”. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Pilots Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues